Bath Time Fun
by smutgasm
Summary: Lily is determined to see this through, she's had enough of his games. PWP.


Request is from Pixie Snitch. I hope you enjoy it darling.

**Bath Time Fun**

Lily clutched her cloak closer around her body, she wasn't wearing much underneath and the castle was drafty in the middle of the night. She hurried down the halls, praying she wouldn't be seen. She herself was head girl but it would still be bad if she was caught wandering the halls at three in the morning. She came to the prefects bathroom and whispered the password hastily and looked down the hallway quickly before rushing in and pushing the door closed behind her, locking it with a quick spell. She turned around and caught her breath when she saw that he was already here. This game had been going on for months, he had been teasing her for years and she finally was letting herself take the plunge.

"I knew you would show up, darling," he said silkily. He was sitting in the clear water, his tan chest glistening with water his long sinewy arms stretched across the back of the tub.

"Maybe I just came to tell you to sod off," she snapped hating the way his dark eyes made her body heat up.

"If that's the case then take off that cloak," he said and grinned devilishly as she stepped forward and challengingly and dropped the black cloak to the floor. She smiled with satisfaction as he licked his lips and looked her over with lust clouded eyes. He looked over her milky pale skin, clad in dark purple boy shorts and a matching bra.

"Fuck you're beautiful," he said moving from his spot at the back of the pool and gliding forward, closer to her. She toed off her shoes and walked forward, letting herself drop to the edge of the large tub, her feet dangling in the warm water. He reached her with a grin, running his hands from her ankles up to her thighs, leaving trails of wet paths along her skin.

"Sirius…" she said softly looking down at him, her hands braced behind her on the cold stone as his wet fingers grabbed her flimsy panties and slid them down her legs, revealing her soaked folds.

"You're perfect love," he groaned as she threw her head back when he gently traced her slit with one long calloused finger. Lifting her legs he draped them over his shoulder before leaning in and breathing in her womanly scent. With a growl he wrapped his arms around her thighs, his fingers digging into her skin as he put his mouth on her.

"Oh Sirius," she mewled moving one hand to his shoulder length thick hair, her fingers gripping the silky strands tightly as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her sensitive clit. He moved one hand to open her folds revealing her tight pink pussy, her groaned as he sucked on her clit and sunk two fingers deep into her warmth. Her hips bucked as she moaned deeply, he thrust his fingers in and out of her over and over until she was writhing in pleasure.

"You taste so good baby," he groaned against her, burring his face into her folds again licking up the arousal that was dripping from where his fingers were deep inside her.

"Oh I'm gunna…" she trailed off her muscles tightening, her toes curling. Sirius curled his fingers inside her, rubbing at the rough patch towards the front of her pussy and nipping at her clit at the same time. Lily screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her, Sirius pulled his fingers out covered in her cum before lowering his mouth to lick up her juices. After she recovered she grabbed his head and pulled him up as she leaned down to kiss him. Tasting herself on his mouth she moaned as their tongues intertwined in a heated kiss. Sirius reached up to unhook her bra her c cup tits bursting forth. As soon as she was naked he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the water with him. She slid against his body as the warm water rushed around her, she could feel every inch of his tall lean muscular form and she rested her hands on his shoulders when they were both immersed in the water. She felt him hard and swollen against her belly as they continued to kiss. Her wet hands pressed against the back of his neck, his jaw, into his hair, until she was dizzy from his sweet addicting mouth.

"I want you," he said and she moaned as he reached and lifted her up from under her thighs. Cradeling her thighs on his forearms his cock pressed against her folds before easily slipping into her warmth.

"Fuck your pussy feels good!" he groaned leaning down to suck and lick her neck as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. The water made her skin feel sensitive and she let her head lean back, her hair trailing in the water as he began to pick up speed.

He sucked on her neck leaving a throbbing red mark on her pulse point before pulling back and slamming into her in earnest. He loved the way she was bent backwards as he fucked her, her red hair swirling into the water as her puffy pink nipples hardened against the cool air, her tits bouncing with every thrust.

"Oh yes! Sirius," she moaned her hands gripping his forearms as he slammed into her over and over. She felt herself nearing the edge again, and Sirius felt her pussy fluttering around him so he moved his thumb to her clit, pressing down on it as she began to orgasm with a loud wanton scream. Before she could finish Sirius pulled out of her and kissed her mouth before turning her around. Moving closer to the edge she bent over and braced her hands on the outer edge of the large tub, Sirius rubbed her ass under the water. Feeling the smooth skin before guiding his cock back into her warmth from behind.

"Oh shit yes!" Lily screamed letting her forehead rest against the side of the pool as Sirius slammed into her from behind. His hands gripped her ass under the water as he fucked her hard and fast.

"You love my cock in you don't you?" he said and she moaned a loud yes.

"You feel so fucking good baby, I want to fuck you all night," he groaned letting one hand slide up her spine and around her neck to grip her slim neck tightly but not enough to hurt her. Lily moaned and he could feel the virbrations around his fingers.

"You like being taken like a little slut?" he asked lowly slamming into her hard his hips smacking against her ass the water around them moving rapidly.

"Yes fuck me please!" she screamed as he pulled her neck back, her back arching causing him to hit her g-spot on every pass.

"Cum for me," he ordered and the weight of his words made her orgasm rush across her. She screamed in pleasure and he moaned as her pussy clenched around him tightly.

"I want to fuck you here Lily," he growled pressing his long digit into her tight asshole, the water serving as plenty of lube.

"Please, I need you again please," she moaned pressing back against him.

"Such a dirty girl," he said before lining his cock up with her puckered entrance. He reached around to play with her tits as he pressed himself balls deep into her tight asshole.

"Oh I feel so full," she moaned as he pulled on her nipples before pulling back up and grabbing her hips before pulling back out and slamming back into her ass. He began a slow and deep rhythm that had her toes curling her body tingling in pleasure. In and out until she was seeing white and spots.

"HOLY FUCK, that feels good," she screamed arching her back as he picked speed slamming into her ass hard and rough. She could feel her wetness seeping out of her body and Sirius moved his hand around to slip three fingers into her wet pussy, his thumb flicking her hard little clit. "Oh shit I'm cumming, Sirius!" she screamed as he fucked her pussy, rubbed her clit, and slammed her ass all at the same time. She opened her mouth in a perfect O as her back arched and she came with her most powerful orgasm yet, her entire body seizing up in pleasure. Sirius felt her pussy contract around his fingers and he pulled them out to lick her juices from his fingers, still fucking her ass through her orgasm. When she slumped down, spent, he gave three more thrusts into her ass before spilling his load into her with a groan of her name. He pulled out and looked in the water to see his cum seeping out of her ass, and it was a sexy sight.

Grabbing her face in his hands he kissed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you want hang out this weekend?" he asked softly and she nodded against his chest before tilting her head up and kissing him sweetly.


End file.
